


Trouble is a Friend

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 小天狼星和斯内普突然互换了身体，这意味着他们是灵魂伴侣，而且他们有麻烦了。
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯狼无差，又（咦我为什么要用这个字）是灵魂伴侣梗，灵魂伴侣会发生身体互换现象，时间几分钟到24小时不等。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西里斯睁开眼睛，疼痛的巨浪立刻席卷而来，把他的声音都碾碎了。他无力地咳嗽了两下，不足以恢复呼吸的通畅，但头脑清醒了些，能感觉出自己身下是地面了。他的身体极不舒服地扭曲着，一个人如果有意识地去睡觉，绝不会呈现出这种姿势。

他勉强抬起眼，却见伏地魔本尊正在王座上俯视自己，一时间差点没认出来，毕竟他从前也就远远看过这位魔头两眼。

哈，还挺看得起我，西里斯想。

麻烦的是，他根本想不起自己是怎么被抓的。他下班回到公寓，开了罐啤酒，然后……？啤酒被下了毒？还是屋里有埋伏？

怎样都好，总之他这会儿在伏地魔面前，而且刚才肯定被凄惨地折磨了好一阵。比起怎么到这儿的，西里斯更担心自己说了什么，倒不是他怀疑自己会背叛詹姆，问题在于他真的完完全全想不起来。万一伏地魔对他的脑子动了什么手脚呢？这魔头干出什么都不稀奇。

“你愿意为那泥巴种付出多少，”伏地魔用那种伪善的轻柔语音问，这倒新鲜，正常人都会问他愿意为詹姆付出多少，而不是莉莉；西里斯正待回答“你能想到的一切”或者“去你妈的”，却在下一秒僵住，“——西弗勒斯？”

什么……？

这时西里斯留意到了自己脸旁垂下的头发，油腻腻的，比他的长。他努力用胳膊肘支撑起上半身，看到一双皮肤蜡黄、骨节分明的手。

这他妈……！！！

斯内普因为一声撞击跳了起来，花了半秒迷惑自己怎么还能跳，而后感到脚上一片冰凉。他站在一间厨房里，屋子有人打扫，但充满那种富于生活气息的凌乱，除了一罐啤酒掉在旁边撒了他满脚外一切太平。

是黑魔王制造的幻境吗？感觉并不像……斯内普本能地对自己的脑子进行探查，但并不顺利。延伸思想触须的感觉很艰涩，像是用别人的左手接上他的右手。

这不是他的脑子。

念头貌似荒唐，但斯内普立刻意识到了什么。他的脚踩中浸泡它的那滩啤酒打了个滑，拖着他的身体在不熟悉的公寓里乱转了好一会儿才找到洗手间，斯内普扑向镜子。

布莱克惊惶地回望着他。

鼻涕精过的可真他妈好日子。

大致搞清当下状况，西里斯就地一倒，反正这具身体也没真剩下多少力气。他说不上自己对斯内普替莉莉求情是什么看法，考虑到斯内普似乎还请求伏地魔只杀死詹姆和哈利、饶过莉莉，大概鄙夷居多。当真是斯内普这种人的做法，他才不在乎失去丈夫和儿子后莉莉将生不如死，詹姆和哈利死了，莉莉就是他的了。

但要是给莉莉求情的代价就是这个，斯内普也不算完全没种，至少他并非对旧日好友（或者暗恋对象，随便啦）的死无动于衷。不过伏地魔还提到了——功劳，那又是什么意思？斯内普的功劳跟莉莉正面临的危险有什么关系？既然他冒着被干掉的危险替莉莉求情，总不至于害她。

西里斯呻吟、惨叫、哀求，这些没什么技术含量，而且伏地魔似乎还基本满意，又折腾了他一小会儿，就打发他出去了。他试图探究对方到底是否在莉莉的事上改变主意——若最糟的结果终将降临，能保住一个也是好的——但伏地魔根本没搭理，想来也是，这魔头怎么可能因为一个年轻下属的求情就放过莉莉这样的麻瓜出身者呢。

西里斯跌跌撞撞地出了门，他浑身上下都疼得要死，而且意识到自己没处可去——谁他妈知道斯内普住哪儿啊？

他瘫倒在一个无人的角落，打定主意如果能回到自己的身体，必须要第一时间确认詹姆的安危。这不是好玩的，他已经体验过，被一个杀人如麻、冷血残酷的魔头盯上，不是能用来开玩笑的事。

假设他能活着回到自己的身体。

“操你妈的，鼻涕精。”

斯内普想要尖叫、大笑、给自己一刀或者从窗户跳下去，他差点儿用布莱克的身体趴在洗手台上过度呼吸。

布莱克，他妈的布莱克。

他们应该能在至多24 小时内换回来，假设情况的确如他所料，是因为——

因为——

接下来的每个字母都在他脑中留下憎恨和厌恶的刻印。

灵魂伴侣。

斯内普强迫自己继续思考，情绪发泄对改善现状毫无益处。他和布莱克是灵魂伴侣，这是目前看来最合理的解释。他们的灵魂交换了身体，这件事发生时，他正跪在黑魔王面前乞求仁慈，而布莱克正悠闲地打开一罐啤酒。

下一个念头似乎显得没那么可怖了：布莱克可能已经在他的身体里被杀死。他竟敢为一个麻瓜出身的女人求情，承认自己爱慕一个反对黑魔王的泥巴种，这一定罪该万死。黑魔王抬起魔杖的时候，斯内普就觉得自己会死在当时当地。

即使黑魔王认为他当时还罪不至死，一旦发现他们的灵魂互换的事，黑魔王也会下手。斯内普不仅为麻瓜出身者求情，而且与血统背叛者成为了灵魂伴侣，他一定会变成弃子。将他抹除，同时凤凰社折损一员大将，再划算不过。

有这样的例子，交换身体期间灵魂伴侣中的一方死亡，结果是双方都没能回归自己的身体，死去的躯壳无法复活，另一具躯体则变成了活死人，就像被摄魂怪吻过一样。至少布莱克应该会比他更惨。

斯内普冷笑了一声。

灵魂伴侣，哈。

西里斯过了好一阵才恢复到足以直立活动，但看来干等他们的灵魂返回各自身体是没戏了，他总得设法打发接下来的24小时。也许找间浴室好好洗个头，鼻涕精会为此感谢他。

想到这，西里斯翻了个白眼。他对灵魂伴侣这东西没什么执念，尽管早就脱离了布莱克家族，他所受的家庭教育决定了他对灵魂伴侣这种东西一向持无所谓甚或鄙夷态度，毕竟你的身体才有血统，灵魂可没有。纯血统们之间的灵魂伴侣关系是天赐良缘不错，那些突然与非纯血对象产生联系的人却会被认为不幸具有劣等灵魂，像是安多米达。她欣然顺应而不是努力克服自己灵魂上的卑劣，所以她的名字在西里斯之前就被从家谱上剔除了。

但是拜托，和鼻涕精成为灵魂伴侣？如果真有神明从中牵线搭桥，那位老兄的脑子一定是臭了。

西里斯慢慢走了一阵，认出这似乎是莱斯特兰奇家族的主宅，贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯结婚时他来过。伏地魔竟在这儿下榻，他们想必是万分荣幸了。斯内普最好已经在这里为自己挣了个房间，拖着这具身体他真的真的不想动弹。

如果黑魔王杀了他的身体和布莱克的灵魂，他能感觉到吗？

斯内普深呼吸平息恐慌，纠结这个没有意义。他所剩的时间可能不多了，从他最后记得的黑魔王的表现来看，严苛的主人并没有被他的恳求动摇，要保证莉莉的安全必须另想办法。他很奇怪自己怎么花了这么久才想到，用布莱克的身体找邓不利多能省多少麻烦。

食死徒们不知道凤凰社内部是怎么相互联系的，就像对方也不知道他们的方法。但斯内普就在一个凤凰社成员家里，而且他很善于观察。他踢掉被啤酒浸湿的袜子，开始有条不紊地搜索，要是实在无法联络邓不利多，他也能向波特和莉莉发出警告。

或许他可以跟莉莉见上一面，再度以朋友的身份与她聊聊，这个念头令斯内普心中酸痛。即便在他有了其他朋友之后，莉莉也是唯一会为他挺身而出的人，他曾对这段磕磕绊绊的友谊深感厌倦，然而失去莉莉后，他是如此想念她。

又或许，斯内普意识到，他可以从背后杀死波特，抢走那个孩子，藏到隐蔽处，待一切恢复正常再以它向黑魔王乞求莉莉的性命作为奖赏。这才是利用现状的最好办法，他成为黑魔王麾下的英雄，波特被除去，布莱克则再也无法得到信任。

但他不知下手时该如何面对莉莉的眼神，即便表面上那是给布莱克的。这个念头使他自己都觉得可怕，自泄露那个预言以来，斯内普第无数次反思现在他究竟成了什么样的人。

西里斯迎头撞上了雷古勒斯，他知道弟弟加入食死徒是早晚的事，但与对方在一所住着伏地魔的房子里相遇还是令他震惊。雷古勒斯究竟陷得有多深、是否已经手染鲜血，他全不知情。

“坏日子？”雷古勒斯稳住自己，扬起眉毛，“你看到罗道夫斯了么？”

“我谁也没看到过，除了……你知道的。”啊，鼻涕精的声音落到自己耳朵里真是难听，每天听见自己这样说话，难怪他成了个心理阴暗的小变态。

“还好么？”雷古勒斯关切地问，那种故作老成的腔调淡了些，落在西里斯耳中却比此前更不中听，斯内普什么时候跟雷古勒斯走的这么近了？是在他们确立同一个目标之后？

“还——不太好。”西里斯临时改口道，“你房间有多远？”

“你明知道我在这还没有自己的房间。”雷古勒斯像是被刺激了一下，“我可以陪你去公用的客房，这两天应该没什么人用。如果你都说自己不太好，那一定相当糟了——你能走吗？骨头没事？”

“没有，钻心咒罢了。”西里斯回答，雷古勒斯露出同情的神色。

“那更糟。”

这么说他尝过，西里斯不由一阵反胃，想到雷古勒斯，他父母如此钟爱的小儿子，像他刚才那样在伏地魔脚边打滚惨叫。他母亲期望的就是这个么？

男孩将西里斯（斯内普）的一条胳膊架到肩上，他比西里斯上次见到时更高了，不过还是比他哥哥瘦小一点，一贯如此。

“所以，是为什么？”雷古勒斯问，“不用告诉我具体细节，只是好奇——任务失败？”

西里斯思忖着斯内普会如何回答，而他弟弟似乎就默认了聊天对象决定保持沉默，没有追问，真是可恨的默契。他临时决定管斯内普去死，为什么他要在意自己会不会脱离斯内普的形象？大不了直接摊牌，如果他们真这么要好，雷古勒斯就该想到要给自己的朋友打掩护。

“我为莉莉求情，黑魔王打算杀了她。”他说。

雷古勒斯怔住了，导致西里斯往前迈步时差点摔倒，男孩赶忙调整了两人的姿势，继续前进时脚步快了些，不一会儿便到了他所说的客房。西里斯瞟着对方心烦意乱的侧脸，悄悄幸灾乐祸。

“我……我有些事想说。”雷古勒斯关上门，咬了咬嘴唇，“我不知道还能跟谁谈。”


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普谨慎地搜索了布莱克的公寓，或者说把它翻了个底朝天，总之，他并没得到多少关于布莱克究竟如何与邓不利多或其他人联系的线索。布莱克口袋里除了魔杖、钥匙就是几张收据，他还脱掉了布莱克的上衣，但胸前和肩膀上的图案看起来只是纹身，邓不利多没有在下属身上留标记的习惯。

他们大概是用某种仅在内部流通的魔咒沟通的，并不出人意料，但很麻烦。斯内普不知道任何凤凰社成员的住址（如果他知道的话，那人已经被解决了），眼下似乎只能被动地等待其他人联络，然而他恐怕没有这么多时间。而且如果他们约定过某种应答机制，那么这个布莱克也许在第一次收信的时候就被发现不是本人了。

被凤凰社发现真实身份，斯内普倒不觉得会给自己带来什么性命之忧，他还没重要到会让凤凰社的人愿意杀死布莱克来换。但他们也没有理由相信斯内普或让他见到邓不利多，假设黑魔王在那边已经杀死了布莱克和他的身体，那么留在布莱克身体里的时间就是他仅剩的了。即便见不到邓不利多，他也必须设法说动其他人相信莉莉——波特一家——有危险。

想到要面对莉莉，斯内普就难以呼吸。如果是她发现了他，他该怎么告诉莉莉如果有一天她和她的儿子死了，可能正是他造成的？

这时，一团眩目的银光从天花板落了下来，一瞬间他头皮发麻，真以为是黑魔王派人来把他抓回去。斯内普一把抽出布莱克的魔杖，钥匙叮叮当当地掉在地上。太笨拙了，应激时刻的敏锐让他更感觉到穿着别人身体的不适，身高、体型甚至连关节转动的方式都与他熟悉的不同，但他不会束手就擒的，他还不能死。

银光凝聚成一个实体，一头巨大的狼昂起脑袋，用卢平的声音对他说话了。

“我知道你闲着。给詹姆发个守护神，别耍混账了，当心他过去踢你屁股。”

这是一个守护神，斯内普意识到，这就是凤凰社联络的方式。显眼得可笑，如果布莱克处在某种突发的行动中，譬如在买啤酒的路上发现了食死徒的踪迹，卢平的守护神一出现基本上他就完了。然而这也的确是不可能被食死徒冒充的办法，人无法伪装自己的守护神，而且作为摄魂怪的指挥者，食死徒是不会去学习这个咒语的。且不说斯内普能否在几小时内掌握，即便能召唤肉身守护神，他也不知道该怎么让它说话。

斯内普毫无欢乐地笑了几声，布莱克的声音落在布莱克耳朵里，更添几分荒唐。

西里斯在客房的床上坐下，龇牙咧嘴，他全身的肌肉和骨头正互相倾轧，以致他很想直接倒下去睡到身体换回来。雷古勒斯带着惊讶和有趣的神情看着他，唔，就他所知，斯内普平时的确不是会龇牙咧嘴的类型。

“看来这次的确够呛。”男孩同情地说，给他倒了杯水。西里斯本能地就想灌一口好好漱漱，去掉满嘴血腥味，他赶紧考虑了一下身体前主人的作风，慢慢地抿了一点，变现得像自己只是从餐桌边回来。

死要面子活受罪。

“没什么。”这次鼻涕精的声音也没有变得比刚才悦耳，这家伙怎么会自己听自己的声音比别人听还难听？“你想跟我谈什么？”

“我——你对黑魔王怎么想？”

雷古勒斯把他打了个措手不及，西里斯一时间不知道该先思考斯内普对这个问题的答案，还是雷古勒斯想听到的答案，他张口结舌了几秒，决定选择最保险的。

“他很了不起。”他说，“追随他能给我们带来权力和荣耀，让我们立在巫师的顶层。”

呕。

尽管他逼着自己说出了这么叫人恶心的吹捧，雷古勒斯却好像很失望，男孩轻轻地咬了咬嘴唇，眼神黯淡下来，躲开了他。西里斯感觉有些不妙，不管雷古勒斯本打算跟他谈什么，接下来他会得到的大概都只能是轻描淡写的敷衍了。

“这正是我们该给出的回答，不是吗？”他急中生智，补上一句，雷古勒斯的表情缓和了。

有意思，这小子其实对伏地魔有意见？妈妈可要哭了呢。

“你说的没错，不过，仅仅是朋友之间的对话——”雷古勒斯深吸一口气，抛出第二个问题，“你还爱着伊万斯么？”

“你觉得呢？”西里斯朝自己身上打个手势，他弟弟对这个含糊的答案皱了皱眉，不过并不像是产生了怀疑的样子。过关。

虽然答得容易，斯内普仍暗恋莉莉这个念头经雷古勒斯确认，一下子让西里斯很不舒服。不管他在不在乎灵魂伴侣这码事，他的灵魂伴侣觊觎着他最好朋友的老婆，这其中的暗示简直是对他人格的侮辱，他可从来没必要也没兴趣当第三者。

“我以为……”雷古勒斯打住话头，摇摇头，“没准伊万斯还好些，至少她没想过要杀了你。”

什么？

西里斯一时愕然，不知道该先为雷古勒斯认可麻瓜出身的莉莉比另一个人强（那人得把斯内普得罪得多惨啊）吃惊，还是为斯内普的暗恋对象可能是某个差点杀了他的人吃惊。但不管哪个，无疑他这会儿都是不可能追问的。

“他——同意了吗？”雷古勒斯小心地问，显然将对方的震惊理解成了发怒的先兆，“为了你放过伊万斯？”

“怎么可能！”西里斯脱口而出，他停了一下，重新组织语言，“他嘲笑了我，说我有辱自己的身份。即便他留她一条命，大概只也会是为了让我亲手解决自己的弱点吧。”

正中靶心，若非雷古勒斯一副要哭出来的表情，西里斯都要为自己拍手叫好了。

“那他大概也会对我这么做。”男孩说，苦笑了一下。

过了念准咒语的基本关，守护神咒的要点就是快乐和信念，这二者斯内普此时皆不具备。他本想寄希望于布莱克的身体，然而关于莉莉的记忆只能加剧他对她正处于危险中的恐慌，而关于食死徒的记忆则让他意识到自己究竟是如何走到今天，成为现在这个人。尝试了几次，微弱的白烟是他取得的最好成果，这招肯定是行不通了。

直接去霍格沃茨？但现在还没开学，邓不利多和大部分教师应该都不在，只有斯普劳特夫人可能会定期去照看温室，天知道她能不能联系上邓不利多，或者她对凤凰社和食死徒的事知道多少。

斯内普焦躁地把自己摔在沙发上，同时意识到这是布莱克习惯的动作而非他的——毫无帮助。作为布莱克找人完全不像他想象中那样简单，公寓里有若干封布莱克与好友们的通信，然而巫师寄信时不会在信封上留地址；直接寄信或许可行，但布莱克屋子里没有养猫头鹰的迹象，这会儿猫头鹰邮局已经关门了。没准布莱克还真特地检查过，确保屋里不会有任何直接将闯入者引向同伴的线索。

“妈的！”他咒骂道。

突然，门口传来咣当一声，斯内普一跃而起。詹姆·波特踹开房门出现在他面前，怒发冲冠、面目可憎。格兰芬多对指向自己胸口的魔杖无动于衷，快步朝斯内普——布莱克——逼近，手伸向对方衣领。

“大脚板！你搞什么——”

“昏昏倒地！”斯内普本能地大叫，在波特步步紧逼的时候，他没法给出其他反应。

那人诧异地瞪圆了眼，顺着红光的方向踉跄两步，然后像个被剪断线的木偶那样倒下去了，眼镜摔到脑袋一侧。这肯定是斯内普击败他最容易的一次。

作为斯内普提出问题比回答问题更难，西里斯没听过斯内普提出什么问题，那家伙估计就没有过了解别人的欲望，至少肯定不想了解跟他相关的人。

“是关于女孩的事？”他问。

雷古勒斯勉强笑了一下，“是克利切。”

“克利切？”它跟这整件事能有什么关系？

“前段时间……黑魔王告诉我，他想要一个家养小精灵。”雷古勒斯说，跳过了解释克利切是谁的环节，那么他跟斯内普应该是挺熟的，“他说出这话的时候我就感觉不太好，对克利切来说不会是好事，但我想……我没多想，就让克利切去了。”

“他杀了克利切？”西里斯的嗓音高了八度，他对克利切说不上喜欢，但也没什么仇怨。而且，伏地魔跟一个小精灵过不去做什么？

“没有！”雷古勒斯明显抵触地说，心烦意乱到无暇注意好友的异常，“他……他回来了，但他状态不太好。我想黑魔王用他做了某种实验，而且……而且没有打算让他回来，克利切是个牺牲品。如果不是我命令克利切办完黑魔王的事必须回家，也许他真的就回不来了。”

西里斯皱起眉头，雷古勒斯话中暗示的内容令他作呕。

“克利切现在怎样？”

他弟弟带着惊讶而感激的表情看了他一眼，这是西里斯没料到的，“正在康复，我想……我把他藏起来了，否则如果黑魔王知道，一定会杀了他的。前天他能说话了，告诉我黑魔王把他带去——某个地方，喝了一种毒药。”

“那是为什么？”

“黑魔王要保护某个东西，他用克利切测试自己设下的机关。”雷古勒斯面色苍白，身体迫切地向斯内普前倾，“你觉得……他会是故意的吗？他知道克利切对我来说很重要，于是就挑中了我的小精灵？为什么他不要马尔福的小精灵？马尔福把多比献给黑魔王，眼睛都不会眨一下。”

没错，西里斯差点回答，他就是这种人。伏地魔为了莉莉嘲笑和折磨斯内普，逼问下属愿意为她牺牲多少，那他当然会测试雷古勒斯心目中作为食死徒的忠诚和对克利切的感情孰轻孰重。雷古勒斯是个怪胎，把家养小精灵当成家人而不是工具，这在他们的圈子里几乎跟喜欢麻瓜一样荒谬。

然而雷古勒斯发着抖，看上去摇摇欲坠，就连西里斯也觉得如实作答太残忍了。

“我不知道。”斯内普的声音答道。

“他不在乎我们。”雷古勒斯像没听到一样说，“他说这是为了纯血统的荣耀，但他根本不在乎，不在乎你爱着伊万斯，也不在乎我重视克利切，他只是在利用我们，他会毫不犹豫地踩着我们的尸骨——”

男孩猛地闭上嘴，神色惊恐，西里斯花了几秒才发现自己的嘴巴正张得老大。如果是凤凰社的人说出这句话，西里斯会嘲笑他——废话，你还指望从伏地魔那儿得到什么？但他是跟雷古勒斯接受着同样的教育长大的，他知道推翻它意味着什么，而在雷古勒斯已经陷得这么深的情况下，反悔意味着……极度的危险。


	3. Chapter 3

这下，“伪装成布莱克”这码事还没开始就结束了。

斯内普瞪着面前不省人事的波特，对那张恨了七年的脸，第一反应是抬脚踩，但这不像是能带来什么帮助。紧接着楼道传来吸气的声音，斯内普抬头时，从尚未关闭的门口瞥见一个麻瓜飞快地往楼上跑去，想必是邻居听见波特踹门的动静下来察看。他及时念了个恶咒，那人脚下的楼梯变得光滑，手脚乱舞地摔下来，伴着一声闷响撞上墙壁，没等斯内普念出今天的第二道昏迷咒直接昏了过去。

他妈的，波特存在于世的意义是不是就是叫他倒霉？

赶在其他邻居出现之前，斯内普直接用悬浮咒把那个麻瓜也弄进了公寓，然后在门口施了闭耳塞听和麻瓜驱逐咒。

很好，现在他收获了两具昏迷无用的身体，联系邓不利多仍毫无进展，而且波特来踢布莱克的屁股却没了消息，接下来卢平没准也将出现。斯内普检查了那个麻瓜的情况，脖子和其他骨头没断，也没流血，淤伤出现前难以确定具体是撞了哪儿，不过短时间内应该死不了。这是目前唯一的好消息，这个麻瓜死了他也不会难过，但他要杀人也不会是因为这种傻逼到家的理由。

斯内普变出绳索，把那两人捆好，取走波特的魔杖和其他所有可能带魔法的小玩意，塞住麻瓜的嘴。既然他没法假装自己是布莱克，那么就做他更擅长的事好了，反正他的目的是发出关于莉莉安全的警告，别的都只是手段。

他从厨房找来刀子，给波特念了个复苏咒，然后在对方完全苏醒前多余地浇了个清水如泉，作为对自己眼下角色的强调。波特咳嗽着醒过来，茫然地眨眼，看清面前的人，又变得火冒三丈。

“你最好有个拿得出手的理由，大脚板。”他恶狠狠地说。

斯内普用布莱克的脸冲他微笑，波特立刻就明白过来，表情变化成了恐惧和担忧。

“你是谁？”波特问，“西里斯在哪儿？”

“他就在这儿。”斯内普平静地说，“至少，他的身体吧。”

波特怒视着他，这下感觉自然多了，“你做了什么？”

“为什么不等他回来，问他本人呢？”斯内普边绕着对方慢慢踱步，边说，“当然，前提是他能回来。”

波特的脖子随着他的脚步转动，发现了昏迷不醒的麻瓜，倒抽一口冷气。

“你杀了他？！”

斯内普叹了口气，这个是真的，波特太吵了。

“还没有，不过——”他让那把刀跳起来，刀尖顶住麻瓜颈部的皮肤，波特又大喊大叫。

“住手！！！”

“现在你得做个选择。”他不紧不慢地说，“给我我要的信息，或者我割断这东西下贱的脖子。”

波特总算哑巴了，胸膛起伏着，咬牙切齿，怒视占据着自己好友身体的人。

雷古勒斯轻轻吞咽了一下，西里斯能看出来，他对刚才冲动的发言已经后悔了。

“你都听到了。”雷古勒斯强作镇定，“你要把我怎样吗，西弗勒斯？”

“别犯傻。”西里斯说，他大脑疯狂运转着，“你觉得我会怎么做？告诉伏地魔克利切还活着，好让他去杀——”

见了鬼了。

雷古勒斯目瞪口呆，“你说——”

下一秒，男孩迅速拉开与他的距离，拔出魔杖。以斯内普饱受折磨的身体，西里斯根本做不了什么，只得举起双手。

“好久不见，雷吉。”他说，“希望你最近过得比我强。”

他弟弟的嘴张开又合上好几次，西里斯颇具娱乐精神地想，雷古勒斯的家族画像真该用这个表情。

“看起来我挑了个好时机发现自己跟斯内普是灵魂伴侣。”西里斯又说，他胳膊举着太疼了，就还是把手放回了床上，“呃，轮到我问你那个问题了——你打算把我怎样？”

“……西里斯？”

“我宁愿不是我。”西里斯无奈地说，“但没错。”

雷古勒斯的脸色像发了疯的圣诞彩灯一样变幻。说真的，这会儿西里斯宁可作为鼻涕精面对自己的弟弟，但他绝对没法解释为什么斯内普作为食死徒敢于对伏地魔直呼其名。

然后——雷古勒斯转身冲向房门，罔顾西里斯的呼喊，抓住了把手。西里斯起身时被自己（斯内普）无力的腿绊倒在地，雷古勒斯置若罔闻，门被拉开又砰一声关上，脚步声迅速远去，留下呻吟的西里斯半张脸陷在地毯里。

干得好啊，布莱克。

“你想要什么？”波特最终问，反正斯内普也没留给他什么选择。他的双手一直在悄悄挣扎，斯内普有把握对方手腕的皮肤已经磨破了，但不依靠魔杖，波特至少得花三个小时才能挣脱。

“你的儿子。”斯内普说，感觉有点荒唐，波特听到答案后呆滞的表情也证明了这点。

“……你用一个陌生的麻瓜威胁我，”波特难以置信地说，“要我交出哈利？”

……被他这样说出来是有点蠢，不过哈利这个名字也很蠢。

“如果你觉得这个麻瓜不够分量，也无所谓。”斯内普轻轻动了动魔杖，刀子跳了起来，飞向他自己的脖子，“你的好伙计呢？完成工作后，我回到我的身体里，你觉得他会怎样？”

刀尖触及皮肤的时候，尽管知道是自己干的，斯内普还是一下子汗毛倒竖。他定定神，把注意力移回波特那边，波特脸上现在一点血色也没有了。他发现自己不是特别享受这个。

“你要一个婴儿做什么？”格兰芬多问。

“他不会永远都是个婴儿。”斯内普轻轻地回答，“谁也不知道，一个婴儿会成长为怎样的存在，不是么？”

屋内一片寂静，波特努力控制自己的呼吸，眼睛盯着戳在斯内普脖子上的刀。斯内普咬咬牙，让刀尖刺破表层的皮肤，波特颤抖了。

“是为了那个预言吗？”很明显对方是在拖时间，但他的确成功地抓住了斯内普的注意力。

邓不利多已经警告过波特夫妇？那是自然的，斯内普只偷听到一半就被猪头酒吧老板发现，在他脱身之前，邓不利多和特里劳尼都看到他了。不管邓不利多知不知道斯内普成为了食死徒，既然预言有泄露的可能，他一定都会对满足条件的父母进行警告。但他们未必能真正意识到事情的严重性，波特还在大大咧咧踹布莱克房门就是证明。

“他真的相信？”波特冷笑，但不怎么有底气，“不满一岁就能对他造成威胁，他还真是看得起我儿子。”

“黑魔王向来防患于未然。”斯内普回答。

现在他已经充分让波特印象深刻了，剩下的就是如何不着痕迹地退场，完成这场戏——毕竟他要是拿布莱克的身体自杀，那就真是自杀。

西里斯摔得不轻，过了好一会儿才爬起来，伸手摸到床把自己蹭上去。疼痛加剧了，更要命的是他正一阵阵犯迷糊。听到雷古勒斯的话之前，西里斯会觉得睡过身体互换的这段时间也没什么，但如果他稀里糊涂地回到自己身体里去，接下来又该到哪儿找雷古勒斯？那小子准是要干什么蠢事了。

他深呼吸了几下，摸出斯内普的魔杖，顶着自己下巴念了个复苏咒，吞下半声惨叫。总体而言有用，他脑子清醒多了，但他此前被伏地魔咒语击中的地方也纷纷苏醒，叫嚣起来，这导致他感觉这副身体要被撕成碎片。

难怪弗立维教授强调这个咒语对伤员必须慎用。

西里斯气喘吁吁地等待第一波疼痛过去，摇摇晃晃地站起来，只觉得头重脚轻。然后他意识到自己这会儿同样不知道该怎么找雷古勒斯，天知道雷古勒斯还在不在莱斯特兰奇大宅内，而且出了房门他随时可能遇到其他食死徒，要是被他们发现异常，可比被雷古勒斯识破惨多了。

想到这里，西里斯停了停，开始考虑雷古勒斯把他和斯内普互换身体的事说出去的可能性。他倾向于觉得雷古勒斯不会，实际上除了把他和斯内普一块干掉，食死徒无论做什么都无法真正影响到他，所有后果最终只会落到几小时后回到自己身体的斯内普身上。而且无论怎么想，敌人的灵魂伴侣这个头衔对斯内普都没好处。既然雷古勒斯与斯内普是朋友，某种程度上又是“同类”，应该不至于这样坑对方。

如果是为了他呢？从意外进入格兰芬多起，西里斯与家人的关系就越来越差，到冲出家门前，他和雷古勒斯已经好几个月不跟对方说话了。他们先后毕业后情况自是没有好转，考虑到雷古勒斯已经是个食死徒，西里斯都怀疑自己是不是曾在不知情的情况下与对方生死相搏——他们并不总能看到食死徒的兜帽下长着谁的脸。

他可能曾经差点杀了雷古勒斯，这个念头让西里斯脊柱爬上一股寒意。他没蠢到意识不到这是战争，但他们可能无法幸存，与他们中的一个亲手了结另一个，是完全不同的。如果非得选，西里斯宁可是雷古勒斯杀了他，而非相反。

但这些不是眼下最要紧的。雷古勒斯的精神状态很不妙，不管他最终会不会站到西里斯这边，首先都必须确保他平安无事。如果西里斯不踏出第一步，他弟弟是死也不会向他求助的。

就在这时，房门又开了。


	4. Chapter 4

“拖延时间到此为止，波特。”斯内普让刀尖又往颈部刺入了一点，“你的儿子，还是你的好兄弟？”

他盯着波特，还真有点感兴趣这家伙在狐朋狗友和自己与莉莉的儿子间如何取舍。要撤退，他也可以等得到答案再说。

波特沉默一阵，下定了决心，脸色苍白地仰起头。

“你还真是一点也不了解西里斯。”他轻蔑地说，身体微微晃动，因为他的双手仍在自以为隐蔽地剧烈挣扎，“他永远不会同意我用哈利的安全换他活下来，如果我这么做了，他永远不会原谅我。”

斯内普条件反射地冷哼一声，他不需要更了解布莱克或波特，他们的所作所为已经证明了他们都是自诩正义的卑鄙小人，布莱克的好皮囊下更是藏着个杀人犯。

“你敢伤害他，最好祈祷自己离开他身体后尽快死掉。”波特又说，带着货真价实的冰冷威胁，“否则无论你藏到哪里我都会让你付出代价。”

那你最好祈祷布莱克在我身体里的时候放聪明点——这句话听着有点糟糕。总之，要是布莱克这会儿已经害他被杀，波特想找他只好上吊了，还能跟布莱克在另一个世界组队。

斯内普将刀子抛到一边，蹲下与波特平视。

“你选择了自己的儿子，那我只好麻烦点儿了。”

“我选择了西里斯会希望我做的事。”波特咬着牙说，似乎觉得好友藏在面前这具身体深处，如果自己一再重复对方就能接收，“你知道什么是朋友么，食死徒？什么是生死与共？”

斯内普不知道，但他知道什么是无法弥补的，什么是必须阻止的。

“动人的演说。”他轻声说，“那你的妻子呢，她会怎么选？既然我已经抓到了她丈夫——”

“你敢动莉莉一下！”

伴随着那声咆哮，波特终于成功抽出了一只手——他一拳打在斯内普鼻子上。眼泪瞬间涌进斯内普眼眶，他闷哼一声，边后退边胡乱施了几个无声咒，等他再次能勉强看清周围，波特已经摔在地上，还是一副要出击的姿势。斯内普鼻梁的剧痛牵连到整张脸，眼睛仍流泪不止，液体火辣辣地灼烧过他鼻腔流到嘴唇上方，阻塞了气体进出。

斯内普用魔杖指着波特，踢了对方两脚，确认眼前人失去意识。波特刚用来揍他的那只手手腕鲜血长流，另一只手的手腕似乎也错位了，看来他低估了对方的玩命程度。在半张脸仍然剧痛的情况下集中精神使用无声咒很困难，但斯内普还是设法接上了鼻子，鼻梁骨被接上时的摩擦是他最不想回忆的感觉之一。呼吸恢复通畅，斯内普就没再管这张脸，布莱克变成歪鼻子又不会给他造成什么损失。

只要他再能留个几分钟，把波特弄出去丢到什么地方，就大功告成了。斯内普将波特的魔杖从窗户扔下了楼，绑架者归还魔杖未免太可疑，反正波特为了自己儿子和好兄弟的安危，想必爬也会爬去通风报信。

哦对了，还有那个麻瓜。斯内普将倒在地上的男人翻过来，发现他已经醒了，一双惊恐的棕色眼睛对上斯内普，便开始从塞嘴的毛巾下边发出呜呜声。斯内普考虑着，他还不至于用布莱克的身体杀人，但大可给布莱克留下这个麻烦，麻瓜获救后如果为此报警，多半还会惊动偶发事件逆转小组，够布莱克喝一壶的。

听起来不错，他隐隐作痛的鼻子更是强烈支持这点。

于是斯内普再次打昏麻瓜，丢到门口台阶底下，然后用隐形衣盖住波特，拖着对方幻影移形了。

看着房门打开，西里斯屏息以待，维持住斯内普的面无表情。

现身的……西里斯只能称他为男孩，因为他看上去甚至比雷古勒斯还小。男孩有着一头厚重的稻草色头发，面色苍白，一双神经质的眼睛快速地眨着。西里斯不认识他，但他似乎认得斯内普。

“斯内普先生。”男孩用一种潜藏着傲慢的恭敬语气说。

西里斯只得点点头，他模模糊糊觉得对方有点儿眼熟，但实在想不起在哪儿见过——没准是在学校？

“你来这做什么？”他冷冷地问，男孩面色一沉。

“罗道夫斯通知我来的。”那小子一把扯起左边衣袖，“我有参会资格。”

他左前臂画着个黑魔标记，呈青黑色，像个令人作呕的纹身。西里斯及时制止了自己想把斯内普袖子也掀起来看个究竟的本能反应，将视线从对方胳膊上扯开。

“不知道你配不配得上这个资格。”披着斯内普的皮做恶人还挺合适，男孩一副受辱的表情，真是个毛头小子。但这毛头小子已加入伏地魔麾下，也许将来某天西里斯或西里斯的朋友就会死在他手里，也可能相反。

雷古勒斯亦是如此。

“你被惩罚了？”男孩问，上下打量，“任务失败？”

“与你无关。”

“鞭打？还有……钻心咒？”男孩试探着问。

西里斯本想叫他滚边儿去，但这孩子话里透出的恐惧让他看起来更年幼了，西里斯想这或许又是某个古老纯血统家族出来的孩子，理所当然地走了所受教育指向的路。胳膊上的黑魔标记标示着他失去了的选择权，等他真正尝到伏地魔的手段再后悔时，已经来不及了。

这孩子让他想起雷古勒斯。

“如你所见。”西里斯回答，“你很快也会尝到了，菜鸟。”

男孩吞咽了一下，“我不会失败的。我不是无能之辈。”

“如果我是你，就不会这么肯定。”

对方还要说什么，但房门又开了，进来的是雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯对着房间里的情形略扬起眉毛，朝金发男孩一点头，“克劳奇。”

西里斯吃惊不小，他总算把男孩跟记忆里的人对上号了。小巴蒂·克劳奇，比他低两三级，因为是那个巴蒂·克劳奇的儿子而备受关注，出了名的品学兼优。怎么，克劳奇嫉恶如仇，他儿子居然成了食死徒？

好在小巴蒂没留意到他面部表情的失控，听见雷古勒斯的称谓，他面色一沉。

“我来参会。”他说，好像这句话能把他跟自己的姓氏撇清关系似的。

“祝贺你。”雷古勒斯冷淡地说。

他们之间似也没什么可聊的，小巴蒂绕过雷古勒斯离开房间，西里斯松了口气。雷古勒斯脸上阴云密布，确认卧室门重新关好后，把一瓶药剂塞进他手里。

“喝了它，然后我带你离开。”他催促道，“马上就是食死徒全体会议，这也是我和克劳奇来这儿的原因，所有没任务的人都得参会。”

“那你呢？”西里斯捏着瓶子，“把我送出去，你再回来跟他们开会？”

“别想着探听情报了。”雷古勒斯答非所问，“黑魔王在会上会随机检查食死徒们的思想，寻找动摇和背叛的迹象，被发现你就完了。而且，我也不能确定他是否有处决西弗勒斯的打算。”

“什么？”

“西弗勒斯为泥——麻瓜种求情。”雷古勒斯平板地说，“这可能导致他被认定为叛徒，我不能让他因为你的愚蠢送命。”

“为莉莉求情那部分是他干的，惊喜哟。”西里斯拔出药瓶的瓶塞，“然后他就逃之夭夭，把挨揍的部分丢给我。”

雷古勒斯什么也没说，盯着他把瓶子送到嘴边。喝到最后一点时，西里斯的左臂突然火烧火燎地剧痛起来，他险些呛住。

【集结】

这并不像是声音，而是讯息，来自伏地魔，明白无误地从皮肤下方而不是外界传达到他的大脑。瓶子掉在地上，西里斯扯起左臂衣袖，第一次看到了那个东西——吐出蛇的骷髅，在他皮肤上烧成炭黑色。一时间他忘了自己为何身在此处，只想把这图案扒下来丢得远远的。

“喜欢么？”雷古勒斯将胳膊摆到他旁边，同样的标记。

西里斯猛地瞪向他，他弟弟神色漠然，就好像胳膊上画着黑魔标记再正常不过——对他和斯内普而言或许真是这样。这东西对他们有着截然不同的意义，西里斯永远不会忘记那种感觉：看到黑魔标记浮在夜空中，四肢无力、恐惧欲呕，带着跳动如擂鼓的心脏靠近，祈祷即将看到的不是自己的朋友家人。它是这样浮在麦金农一家的屋子上空，也是这样浮在博恩斯大宅上方，本吉·卡拉多克被发现时只剩下一条腿，还有多卡斯、费比安兄弟……

“你觉得……你觉得这很有趣？”他不该指责雷古勒斯的，但去他妈的吧，“你不知道它对我们意味着什么……它本来也可能悬在我的尸体上空，那就是你想看到的吗？”

雷古勒斯的脸抽搐了一下，西里斯伤到他了，妈的，西里斯为此欣喜若狂。刚喝下的药剂开始在他体内发挥作用，疼痛的巨兽渐渐从持续叫嚣变成了低哼，最终趴下睡着了，西里斯又有点后悔。

“你再不走，它就真的会了。”雷古勒斯生硬地说，“这是集结令，拒不回应视为背叛。”

西里斯的反应似乎促使他下定了某种决心，雷古勒斯抬起右手打算按住标记，大概就是所谓“回应”，西里斯截住了他的手。

“他会从你的脑子里发现么？”他问，“刚才你和我的对话，他会不会发现你——”

“少管我！”雷古勒斯暴躁地甩开他，“就算他杀了我，世界上也不过是少个食死徒，对你有什么害处？”

“要么你跟我一块走，要么我们就一起去开这个什么会，看看会发生什么。”他不容置疑地说，“你知道我喜欢不计后果，而且我可不在乎你的好朋友西弗勒斯。”

雷古勒斯的回答是一拳，西里斯被打得退了好几步，视线昏黑，衷心希望几小时后斯内普能完全彻底地体会这个乌眼青。他弟弟喘了几口粗气，过来一把拽住他的胳膊，把他拖进彻底的黑暗里。

斯内普随便用绷带缠上布莱克的脸，到翻倒巷定了个房间，这旅馆是各色怪人的落脚点，只要不拆了房子，老板也不在乎你做什么。他把波特扔到墙角，象征性地捆绑了一下，离开房间前将格兰芬多弄个半醒。

他在街角给自己施了个幻身咒，等了十多分钟波特才出现，脚步还算稳定，手腕缠着毛巾。斯内普往阴影里藏得更深了点，只见波特张望片刻确定方位，果断地走向对角巷。接下来只要波特不是纯粹弱智，基本不会出问题了。

斯内普继续等待了一会，他的灵魂仍没有要离开布莱克躯体的迹象。在街边耗到天亮一听就不怎么样，然而他眼下似乎也无处可去。布莱克的公寓可能已经挤满警察，以布莱克的形象回他自己的住处绝非明智之举，最好的选项似乎是再找个旅店入住，祈祷自己还能顺利回归身体并且活下来。

但死亡的阴影挥之不去，不仅是因为与布莱克互换身体，他已将莉莉的安危放在了对黑魔王的忠诚之前。即便黑魔王不知道他用布莱克身体做过的事，翻阅他思想时也会发现端倪。加入食死徒的时候，斯内普就知道不可能和平退出，有家族保护的人或许还能苟延残喘，像他这样的混血种只有死路一条。

斯内普也不愿停下去想为什么偏偏是这个时候，在他导致莉莉陷入危险并为此后悔不已的时候，他发现自己和布莱克成了灵魂伴侣。他正竭力阻止莉莉遇害，黑魔王已经打消了他关于对方会为自己放过莉莉的指望，突然出现在布莱克的公寓时，斯内普刚意识到自己要想她平安无事，就必须同等竭力地保护她的丈夫和儿子，因为莉莉不可能从儿子的摇篮前给黑魔王让出一条路。

仅仅如此，就意味着他与布莱克能成为同类么？

绝无可能。

斯内普往后倒去，后背倚上冰冷肮脏的墙壁，他衡量了一下自己的选择，最终决定——回家。

蜘蛛尾巷的房子早已人去屋空，斯内普得到黑魔标记后就再没回去过，他发过誓，自己要永远地摆脱那地方，摆脱腐臭、贫穷和愚昧，然而此刻它却成了他唯一能想到的去处。他在那儿长大，尘土渗入他的皮肤和眼睛，不合身的衣服框住他的肌体；他的根埋在这里，瘦小、不合群的斯内普，渴慕地注视着莉莉的斯内普。幼时的他满腔怒火，困惑于人生来的不公，疑问无人解答，他只能将争吵和不幸归罪于自己唯一能理解的东西：巫师与麻瓜之别。

【你管我这样出身的人都叫泥巴种，西弗勒斯……我又有什么不同呢？】

没有什么不同，不管是对莉莉来说，对埃弗里和穆尔赛博来说，还是对黑魔王来说；不同只存在于他心里。莉莉在斯内普幼稚的心目中超脱于巫师和麻瓜之分存在，他一面接近她，一面鄙弃她的根。盲目的从来都只有他而已，黑魔王清醒地看到莉莉不过是个泥巴种，他则在黑魔王的暗影延伸向莉莉的此刻才意识到——没有什么不同。麻瓜血统中能诞生莉莉这样美丽、出色的存在，纯正血统一样孕育出蠢笨如克拉布和高尔的巫师，从来都没有什么不同。

斯内普站在锁闭的房门前发抖，迟疑着不敢伸出手，就好像门后藏着另一个世界，他将一去不回。

西里斯闻到污水和垃圾的气味，他跌倒在湿草地上，幻影移形对他刚被揍懵了的脑子是雪上加霜，而且他的左臂还在持续地灼痛。他反手死死攥住雷古勒斯的胳膊，不过他弟弟并没有要走的意思，耐心地等他找回呼吸和平衡。

“西弗勒斯说过他小时候住在一个叫蜘蛛尾巷的地方。”雷古勒斯的口气有些惊讶，“他说不是什么好地方……好吧，我想不出还能把他送去哪儿。他父母没准还住在这里。”

不是什么好地方，真轻描淡写。西里斯知道贫民窟这个词，他从没真踏进过贫民窟，但他觉得这个词基本就是为蜘蛛尾巷量身打造的。穷小子出人头地的梦想啊，看看它把你领到了什么地方。

“他和父母关系如何？”西里斯问，“我可不想被人用拨火棍打出来。”

“你有资格在这点上质疑别人吗？”雷古勒斯抢白，西里斯撇撇嘴。

他们从房屋间狭窄的过道进入蜘蛛尾巷，那气味更强烈了，仿佛空气中都充满堕落和无望。西里斯起初还担心他们现身时的动静会引起麻瓜注意，但看起来即便有人被砍死在街道上，这里的居民也不会多看一眼。无序改建和乱七八糟的线缆造就的古怪阴影中，似藏匿着许多观察着两个外来客的视线，但愿不会有谁跳出来打劫。

“你在做什么，雷古勒斯？”

他俩闻言都跳了起来，看见斯内普披着自己的皮囊现身，西里斯第一反应是“原来我的声音在别人听起来是这副德行”。

“在努力保住你俩的命。”雷古勒斯多少有些气恼地回答，“我不知道还能把西里斯送哪儿去，你想让他知道你现在的住址么？”

西里斯忍不住翻翻眼睛，就好像他感兴趣似的——除非是为了逮捕斯内普。这个动作扯到了他肿胀起来的左眼。

“你揍了他。”斯内普口气平淡地说。

“你有意见？”雷古勒斯顶撞道，“我还想揍你呢，用西里斯的脸做你那副表情就是双倍面目可憎。”

西里斯倒觉得自己现在看起来仍旧挺帅的。

“干得漂亮。”斯内普却说。

他转身就走，雷古勒斯跟西里斯对视一眼，跟了上去。


	5. Chapter 5

斯内普绝不会承认，有了雷古勒斯和披着自己身体的布莱克，打开尘封的房门容易了一些。他保持着对那两人的愤怒当先走进去，一边低声念咒清理六壁和家具上积攒的灰尘和霉菌。雷古勒斯和布莱克在这里，表明斯内普和雷古勒斯双双错过今天的例会，他不会马上因为这次愚蠢的换身而死，但沦为黑魔王诛杀的对象也活不了多久。

布莱克和雷古勒斯都没说什么，他们肯定能看出这间屋子至少一年没住过任何人。灯已经坏了，斯内普直接用咒语点亮它，反正他那会为此抓狂的父亲也不在。三人都挤进狭小的客厅后，气氛有些尴尬，斯内普从不是什么待客好手，雷古勒斯也非长袖善舞的类型，而布莱克无论灵魂还是皮囊，都绝非他的座上客。结果片刻后还是布莱克打破了僵局，他一屁股坐到艾琳过去常坐着做针线活的那把椅子上，椅子发出一阵断裂声，塌了。

“啊，我没意识到你这么胖。”布莱克跳起来时踉跄了一下，斯内普自己的脸上露出痛苦不堪的表情。

“恢复如初。”雷古勒斯对哥哥白眼相向，抽出魔杖念道。椅子的碎片跳动着拼合起来，但它本就摇摇欲坠，恢复如初没太大意义。

“废话少说。”斯内普不情愿地转向那两人，跟此时的布莱克面对面实在太诡异了，“你打算怎么办，雷古勒斯？”

“等你套上自己的身体再来跟我说这话吧。”

没准是兄弟俩正站在一起的缘故，雷古勒斯身上那股跟他哥哥一样招人烦的劲儿变得很显眼了，但斯内普不想在布莱克身体里跟他吵架，布莱克正饶有兴趣地围观呢。

“我可以解释自己的状况，等这件事结束后或许还能回去。但你无论是跟我一起出逃，还是带着布莱克出逃，都没有任何借口。”

雷古勒斯皱起眉头，正要发话，布莱克突然插嘴：“你又是被谁揍的？我回家的时候，脸可完好无损。”

斯内普下意识地摸了摸鼻梁上断过的地方，又对自己的反应深感懊恼。他就没费心处理这伤，即便骨头接上了，波特拳头留下的印子也还在。

“是詹姆吗？”布莱克又问，这回斯内普听出了恐惧和敌意。

布莱克透过他的眼睛望着他，从卢平守护神传达的信息来看，在他们互换身体前，布莱克刚与波特争吵过。波特会去找自己哥们是意料中事，于是他遇上了好友面目的死敌，顺理成章。斯内普讽刺地笑笑，就让布莱克承受一会儿丧友之痛好了。

果然，布莱克在他自己的脸下慌乱起来：“回答我！”

“别闹了，西弗勒斯。”雷古勒斯有些紧张地说，瞥着自己哥哥，“回答问题，你到底把波特怎么了？”

“你怎么不去问他呢？”斯内普冷冷地说，“也许在你下地狱之后？”

即便在他伤痕累累的身体里，布莱克的动作也快如闪电：他们同时用魔杖指向对方的脸。布莱克用他的眼睛带着刻骨憎恨瞪着他，斯内普知道自己也是一样，而且他意识到，他们都如此习惯自己憎恨的注视——只不过过去是在镜中。

“回答我，斯内普……”布莱克用狂怒发抖的声音说，“或者攻击我，攻击你自己的身体，你敢吗？因为我已经准备好了……如果你敢伤害詹姆，如果你敢把他和哈利交给伏地魔……我发誓我会的……”

“除你武器！”

他们都忘了屋里还有第三人存在，雷古勒斯猝不及防地缴了他们两人的械，一手抓住两根魔杖。

“你们他妈的能不能成熟点？”小布莱克怒气冲冲地说，“我们现在都有生命危险！消停一小会儿行吗？再这样下去我们三个都会死！”

“让我来告诉你点事儿，小弟弟。”布莱克明显不打算消停，“你知道我到的时候你的好朋友正在给莉莉求情，对吧？我有没有告诉你，斯内普曾经请求用她的儿子和丈夫换伏地魔饶她一命？这个人——”

“无声无息！”

雷古勒斯干脆地把自己哥哥静了音，斯内普马上就更喜欢他了。有一瞬间他还以为布莱克打算揍雷古勒斯（这肯定会使他遭到三根魔杖份的反击），但布莱克只是阴着脸往旁边走了一步，叫了个暗含敌意的休战，毕竟他宝贝哥们的安危此时是他唯一关心的。

“看在梅林的份上，告诉我们你他妈到底对波特干了什么。”雷古勒斯没让他等太久，“如果你把波特干掉了，行，我这就把西里斯拖到看不见你的地方，等你们换回来为止。别逼我用摄神取念，西弗勒斯。”

四只眼睛注视着他，斯内普跃跃欲试地想继续撒谎，布莱克从视线里消失听起来很有吸引力，但今天的闹剧已经够多了。

“别高估自己，雷古勒斯。”他哼了一声，妥协了，“我警告了波特，作为敌人。”

他把打昏波特说成计划内的事，仿佛从一开始就没动过冒充布莱克的心思。故事到他看着波特逃进对角巷为止，雷古勒斯替不能发言的哥哥追问每个细节，最后评价：“这很高明，比直接警告有说服力得多。”

咒语解开后，布莱克并没马上开口，他盯着墙壁沉默了好一阵才说：“我得确认詹姆和哈利的安全。”

“你这副样子什么也确认不了。”雷古勒斯反驳，“西弗勒斯没告诉他身体互换的事，他们会把你当成敌人。”

“我不相信你。”布莱克无视了他，对斯内普说。

就好像斯内普在乎似的。“彼此彼此，布莱克。”

“我是不是得等你们挑好孩子的名字？”雷古勒斯发出不耐烦的声音，“你觉得我们能在这儿平安度过接下来的几个小时吗，西弗勒斯？有多少人知道你从前住在这？”

“食死徒中只有你和卢修斯。”斯内普回答，他以蜘蛛尾巷为耻，除了校园时期的朋友，没人知道他的出身地。

“那还是不够安全。”雷古勒斯说，斯内普直到这时候才注意到他的手指正悄悄反复缠住长袍上的线头又松开，表明他的理智全是强作镇定，“我不能把你们带回家，会连累妈妈和克利切……你有什么建议，西里斯？”

“我知道几个凤凰社的安全屋，没有迹象表明你们的人也知道。”布莱克冷淡地说，“如果你能暂时还我一根魔杖，我就能在去之前给詹姆发个守护神，免得你们担心我到了地方通风报信。”

斯内普不由多看了对方一眼，他没觉得布莱克会痛快地做出这么大的让步，雷古勒斯则对布莱克的话迷惑不解：“你要发守护神做什么？”

“他们用会说话的守护神联系。”斯内普回答，“如果你打算听他的，我必须请你提醒他警告波特别贸然回信，我还不想以这么愚蠢的方式暴露。”

“‘他’就在这儿呢，西弗勒斯，你要不要直接跟他说？”雷古勒斯翻翻眼睛，这动作跟布莱克出奇地像，他抽出三根魔杖中的一根，“我这会儿不想跟你打，西里斯，别耍花招。”

布莱克没耍花招，他试了好几遍才成功召唤出自己的银狗守护神，它身形庞大但动作轻盈，跃出杖尖后立刻消失了。斯内普不禁想象它从波特家的天花板上一跃而下、警告波特们快躲起来的情景。

接着布莱克信守承诺，归还魔杖，报出三个地址供他们选择。斯内普和雷古勒斯选了伦敦摄政街上的一处，雷古勒斯把斯内普自己的魔杖还给他，他们带着布莱克幻影移形过去了。斯内普对此真的有些惊讶，布莱克相当于全不反抗地当了两个食死徒的俘虏，他可从没想过那人会这么做。

安全屋的情况差强人意，反正肯定比斯内普那破破烂烂的童年小屋强得多。斯内普和雷古勒斯确认安全的功夫，西里斯自顾自地翻出药箱，用白鲜抹伤口，然后躺到行军床上，给肿得快睁不开了的眼睛敷冰袋。不是他乐意给斯内普处理，但接下来几小时内遭这罪的都会是他。

其实这里某处肯定有备用的魔杖，但西里斯决定让他们碰碰运气，而不是自己去找。他瞧不起斯内普，但他没蠢到觉得自己对上联手的斯内普和雷古勒斯能有十足的胜算。严格来说雷古勒斯已经处在凤凰社的庇护下，暂时没什么理由去干蠢事，现阶段这样已经够好了。

西里斯的计划里不包括睡着。他已经把雷古勒斯推向了伏地魔的对立面，在回到自己身体前这段宝贵的时间里，他应该要说服雷古勒斯信任自己和凤凰社。至于斯内普，他愿意跟过来就跟着好了。但斯内普的身体状况不由他说了算，从那场折磨后他就没合过眼，这会儿一躺倒，疲惫和余痛汹涌而至，西里斯立刻被睡眠之手击碎拖走了。

所幸他失去意识没多久，西里斯苏醒时听到雷古勒斯和他自己的声音在说话，定了定神。他一动不动，有些好奇那两人打算怎么处理自己，诚然雷古勒斯是他弟弟，但他们到底是两个食死徒，竭力保全雷古勒斯是一回事，对他抱有什么期待又是另一回事。就算斯内普说服雷古勒斯将哥哥交给伏地魔以换取对自己和家人的宽恕，西里斯也不会太意外，他只会……很失望，大概。

“……不是全无筹码，我得到了一些关于黑魔王的信息。”雷古勒斯低声说，“加上布莱克家族所有的一切——我会想办法说服我母亲，也许值得一试……”

西里斯心跳有些加速：这意味着雷古勒斯在考虑与凤凰社合作吗？

“他们不见得会信任一个食死徒，但你只要迈出这一步，就会彻底成为黑魔王的敌人。”斯内普说，“邓不利多有没有足够的力量保护你和你母亲？我对此深表怀疑，他的人自顾不暇，他们一定恨透了我们。”

“但留在黑魔王身边也同样危险。”雷古勒斯有些激动地提高了声音，“你也知道的，西弗勒斯，他根本不在乎我们，全是谎言……你没看到他对克利切做了什么，他不值得我们的忠诚。我恨他，他才是背叛者。”

“既然你这么想，就立刻离开他，越快越好。”斯内普果断地说，“无意冒犯，我不觉得你是个优秀的大脑封闭术师。”

雷古勒斯笑了一声，然而说出下句话时，他的语气满怀担忧，“但你已经决定了？”

“我会编个故事，黑魔王能看到我强迫波特交代他儿子的下落，应该还是有些说服力的。”

“可是——”

“我和你不同，雷古勒斯，我没有多少东西。”斯内普语气平淡，“虽然这也意味着我幸运地不会失去太多，但当我想与人做交易的时候，能拿出来的就很有限了。莉莉的安全是我替邓不利多工作的条件，这只会持续到我死，或……我宁愿是前者。”

“你知道黑魔王都是怎么处理叛徒。”雷古勒斯用一种不寒而栗的口吻说，“可不会是死那么简单，我宁可死。”

西里斯凝神屏气，等待斯内普的回答，但周围突然陷入静默，导致他不由自主地开始胡思乱想，直到有人一脚把行军床踹得折叠起来。西里斯惊叫一声跳下床，被斯内普迟钝的腿绊倒了，经过片刻休息，这副身体的所有关节不约而同地决定罢工。雷古勒斯抱着胳膊站在坏掉的行军床边，一副还想再来一脚的架势。

“好光明磊落的格兰芬多行径。”斯内普在原来的位置冷冰冰地说，“装睡偷听别人谈话。”

“好感人的斯莱特林弃暗投明。”西里斯回击，“你确实知道莉莉已经结婚了对吧？”

斯内普的——他的——脸立刻变成了一堆不均匀色块，颇有喜剧效果。雷古勒斯叹了口气，终于踢出那一脚，西里斯心不在焉地抗议一声，站了起来。

“那是她这辈子唯一的愚蠢决定，没错，我非常清楚。”斯内普咬牙切齿地说。

“如果我没理解错你们刚才的意思，你们是打算打昏我再讨论讨论，还是我先着手联系邓不利多？”西里斯懒得再吵，反正他已经赢了，“这得花些功夫，现在我差不多也算是有嫌疑的人。”

“因为西弗勒斯用你的身体攻击了波特？”雷古勒斯问。

“一部分吧。”西里斯回答，“实际上，邓不利多相信我们中有个叛徒，至少一年间持续给伏地魔传递消息，名单上就有我，因为我恰好在能拿到那些消息的范围内，而且——等发现我跟谁是灵魂伴侣，我的嫌疑就更大了。”

“因为你是个布莱克。”雷古勒斯刻薄地说，“真令人惊讶，他们拒绝信任一个黑巫师家族出身的人。”

“我希望他们不会被预言的泄露干扰判断。”斯内普接道，“是我把那个预言告诉黑魔王的，但之前那些情报泄露与我无关，我也不知道你们中的那个叛徒是谁。”

连雷古勒斯都吃了一惊，斯内普面无表情地坐在那，但西里斯很熟悉自己不安时的小动作。他慢慢消化了一下这个消息，其实不算特别令人震惊，不是么？

“那就说得通了。”他最后说，斯内普仿佛对他的反应有点失望。

雷古勒斯抽出两根魔杖，西里斯接过自己那根，顿时感觉一股亲切的暖流自指尖涌入。魔法源自灵魂，看来并非虚言。

紧接着，他和斯内普同时一震，他们对视一眼，知道对方也感到自己的灵魂正像心脏一样在躯壳里跳动。世界融化颠倒，变成光和魔力的洪流，他摇晃着，无所凭依，只得紧攥手里仅有的魔杖。搏动变得越来越快、越来越剧烈，刹那间，魔杖呼应他的方式改变了。他握着一根荆棘，长满尖刺、汁液苦涩，扎根于贫瘠严寒的峭壁，遥远的尽头摇曳着叶与花。

西里斯回过神来，他本来的身体热烈欢迎灵魂的归来，他和斯内普手持对方的魔杖，脸上震撼无已的表情肯定一模一样。一种冲动捕获了他：问问斯内普当他的魔力被握在另一个人——他的灵魂伴侣——手中，感觉是什么样。

“所以……你们换回来了？”

斯内普先回答了雷古勒斯，“对。”

“谢天谢地。”男孩松了口气，“这简直诡异到家。”

西里斯不由同意。相比过去五个小时发生的事，跟斯内普交换魔杖简直不算什么。不过他产生了奇怪的不舍之情，这短短几个小时里他们一直在遭遇麻烦和解决麻烦，成果丰硕，只是……有点匆忙。他没什么时间体会作为斯内普的生活——尽管不是说他真想。

“你要联系邓不利多了么？”雷古勒斯问。

西里斯点点头，举起魔杖，他没有用显眼的守护神，而是从凤凰那边借了点儿力。随着回音渐近，不安的氛围在屋中蔓延，两个斯莱特林交换着眼神。不知怎的，西里斯对前景倒颇为乐观。

（全文完）

小天回到公寓：妈的，我就该先摔断鼻涕精一条腿！


End file.
